


Solicited Dickpics

by metrophobic



Series: SP Kink Meme Revival [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Craig, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nasty boys in love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Problematic Hot, Sappiness, Sexting, Top Tweek, Tweek texts like absolute garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrophobic/pseuds/metrophobic
Summary: Just some dysfunctional makeup sexting after a fight. Oh, and Craig is Tweek's bitch.





	Solicited Dickpics

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what the fuck to call this so whatever. Kink meme fill for: "craig and tweek SEXTING and sending nudes to eachother pls pls plsssss".
> 
> It's more like dickpics and skanky photos of butthole pounding, but whatever. Maybe someone else can write about them in sexy naked poses or something because I'm in a mood to write dysfunctional garbage lately.

Hey sweetie

Hey.

Stiol mad at me

I'm not mad. I'm just hurt.

Im sorry ok?  
Please?

Do you even know why you're sorry or are you just trying to patronize me?

Jesus of course i am  
Dont be mad anymore, i love you

You can't just order me to not be mad. It doesn't work that way.

It doesnt?  
U need to relax  
Ur not mad when i make u feel good

You don't know that.  
You're not inside my head.  
God damn it.

Strip for me  
Cmon i love you, i love you so much

I love you too.

I dont wanns fight anymore take ur clothes off  
Strip and lie back on the bed

Ok. I did.

Show me

[ _Image: It’s Craig’s body, from the clavicles down, because he never likes showing his face in lewd photos. Tweek’s paranoia has become ingrained in him. Just as he’s been ordered, he’s naked, half-hard cock resting comfortably against his thigh. His legs are slightly parted._ ]

Jesus youre so fucking beautiful  
Im already getting hard

Thank you sir.  
You're beautiful too.

Miss my cock?

Yes  
God, I miss it. I miss you.  
Can I touch myself sir?

yes but not on your cock  
Spread your legs for me get it wet  
I wanna see it

[ _Image: The phone’s held carefully between his legs, spread as wide as he can. With Craig's fingers digging into the curves of his ass, he’s pushing them apart as best he can, showing off his perfectly-waxed taint and asshole, glistening with lubricant._ ]

Thats good, so gorgeous  
Put your fingers in

How many sir?

2 for now

[ _Image: It’s similar to the one before, but instead of holding himself apart to get a good view in the phone’s front camera, two of Craig's fingertips are nudged inside, teasing._ ]

Mmm <3  
Didnt even have to tell you that time  
Thats my good boy, good sweet boy

Yes sir.  
I'm yours.

Fuck yourself with them sweetheart  
Ride them

Yes sir  
I'm going fucking insane  
Sir can I know what you're doing?

Just slowly stroking  
Thinking abt yiur mouth  
Are yuo opening your ass for me like i told you?

Yes sir.

[ _Image: Another shot similar to the previous of Craig fingering himself, only this time, they’re nearly buried to the hilt, hand curved slightly to indicate how he’s been dragging them in and out._ ]

So good, it's so fucking good

Yeah i bet it is little slut  
Remember last time we fucked when i wouldnt let you cum  
until alk mine dripped out of your tight little hole?

Yes  
Sir.  
Sir I might cum just from this.

Oh you better not  
You bwtter not

I won't. I won't sir.

Put the ring on & get the toy, the blue one  
Dont out it in u yet  
Put  
Fuck now youre makijg me so crazy its hard to type

I'm glad, sir.

What  
Excuse you??  
U little fuckin brat

Because I like when you want me sir.  
Thank you sir.

[ _Image: Craig's cock in his hand, thick and flushed, obediently displaying the silver ring holding it captive at the base, pressed firm against his plump balls._ ]

Ur so hard  
Tellnme what youre thinking about

Getting filled up with your cum  
Pleasing you & making you happy.

Ar eu really or just thinj thats what i want you to say

No I really am.  
I really am sir.  
Sir I want you so badly. I'm sorry we fought.  
I love you.

Dont think abiut it now. We can work it out  
Now i just want to play with you  
Play with ur hole some more dont put it in yet  
I love you too just relax im not going anywhere ok  
I love you so much  
Just relax and touch yoursekf for me itll be ok

I need you. I need you so badly.  
Please, I want your cock.

[ _Image: A nice, full closeup of Tweek’s hard dick in his hand, long fingers casually curled around it. Craig might need the assistance of the front-facing camera, but Tweek’s confident in his lewd selfie abilities, the HD camera proudly displaying the minute details that would be lost otherwise. Like the thin thread connecting the pad of his thumb to the head of his prick, showing off the fluid that’s clearly leaking from him._ ]

Oh god  
Fuck.

U didnt cum did u

No sir.  
Can I put it in me  
Please?

Yes

Thank you sir.

Im gonna di a line off ur pretty ass  
Then fuck u until ur crying  
Want u to beg  
Beg now

PLEASE.  
Please. Please.  
Please fuck me  
Use me

Fuck yourself little slut  
Liferallh  
Literally jesus  
Put it in put the toy in

Thank you sir  
Thank you so much  
It doesn't compare to you

[ _Image: The toy Craig was told to get—a blue silicone dildo—and even with the fleshy give it possesses, it still stretches and fills him much more than a pair of fingers could. The tip’s inside him, and his hand’s gripping the flared base, lubricant smeared all over his skin._ ]

Good boy  
My good boy

I love yoy  
I love you

Put it in alk the way fucking wreck urself

I am sir

[ _Image: It’s just like he’s been told, he’s filled completely, so full it’s uncomfortable but he lives for that discomfort. It’s intense and always makes his stomach swim, his head dizzy, he had to fight from keeping his eyes from rolling back in his head so he could actually see what the Hell he was doing—and even then he can’t sit still. He’s quivering too hard, too hard to hold the damn phone, and he wishes so desperately that the camera were his lover’s eyes instead, roaming over him and telling him that he loves him, forgives him, and how_ **_good_ ** _he is, always is._ ]

Im a mess sir I'm sorry I can't get a good pic

Mess?  
U weren't supposed to fuckin cum yet craig

I didn't  
I meant  
Can't focus very well  
Keep dropping the phone too

Wreck irself with it  
But dont xum  
Stop if ur gonna chm

I am sir

Tell me again

I love you  
Oh god I love you so much  
I love you please just fucking use me I'm yours  
I'm yours

U mean that or u just tryjn to butter me up so i let u cum  
I bet ur just tryun to cum  
U dont love ne at all

I do  
I do love you  
I don't need to cum I just want to please you  
I love you please believe me  
Please  
I cant live wuthout you

Of coursnei believe u  
Im just pkayin  
U know thag rught?  
Sweetie?

Yeah I'm here  
Just getting hard to type

Ur doin way better than me lol

I love you

Cum for me sweetheart  
Its ok just take off the ring and cum  
Cum for me

[ _Image: Craig’s dick is lying against his stomach, still dripping with come. His hand’s still between his legs, the toy half-pulled from him and ringed by swollen, flushed muscle where he’s clearly been pounding his asshole mercilessly. Just like he was told._ ]

[ _Image: And another, without the toy in him, lying on the bed between his spread legs so he can show Sir the wetness dripping from his abused hole, just how he likes it._ ]

Mmmmmm  
Good boy  
Me too

[ _Image: It’s Tweek’s body in the frame, his ribs, his midsection. On his skin are smears of wet, just above his navel, and his fingers are still clutching at his softening cock, pink tip shining._ ]

Beautiful

U are

Thank you sir.  
Thank you for this.  
I feel good.

Me too  
Love you

Call me? Just for a little bit?

Ok

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER: Craig cried lol


End file.
